ppnfandomcom-20200214-history
ARASHI
Arashi is a Japanese boyband comprising of Masaki Aiba, Jun Matsumoto, Kazunari Ninomiya, Satoshi Ohno and Sho Sakurai. The group is under the management of Johnny & Associates. Members *Satoshi Ohno **Born November 26, 1980 **Nickname: Ōchan, Riida (leader, leader), kyapten (captain, captain), ojisan (uncle) * Sho Sakurai **Born January 25, 1982 **Nickname: Sho-kun, Sho-chan,-san Tenkiyohō (weatherman) *Masaki Aiba **Born December 24, 1982 **Nickname: Aiba-chan, Masaki-kun *Kazunari Ninomiya **Born June 17, 1983 **Nickname: Nino *Jun Matsumoto **orn August 30, 1983 **ickname: Matsujun, Jun-kun Origin The name "Arashi" (storm) is selected as the name of this group to be able to "make waves in the world's artists." In addition, the name "Arashi" begins with the letter "A" or Hiragana characters (あ?), Which is always called first in order Alphabet, so that the group is always "is always the number one show." Arashi announced their debut on a ship offshore in Honolulu, Hawaii on 15 September 1999. When the idea arose to form a group Arashi, Johnny Kitagawa of Johnny & Associates only occur in 3 people, Sho Sakurai, Kazunari Ninomiya, and Jun Matsumoto. At the request of their smth, Ohno Satoshi and join Aiba Masaki, Arashi, and personnel to be like 5 people now. Music career * 3 November 1999 - Appearance of the songs with their "A-ra-shi" which is the theme song Volleyball World Cup. This single sold 360 thousand pieces. * Spring 2001 - a concert tour in Matsuyama, Ehime canceled because of natural earthquakes. Arashi back next year to 2 Ehime Prefecture to perform a concert delayed. * 7 November 2001 - Arashi moved from the recording company Pony Canyon to J Storm record label which is a special Arashi. * August 2004 - Arashi become major stars in a charity event impressions "24 Hours Television" on the NTV television. * 13 March 2006 - Kazunari Ninomiya start syuting film Letters from Iwo jima Saigō Noboru as in Hollywood, the United States until 25 April 2006 * 12 May 2006 - Arashi film entitled "Kiiroi namida". * 9 July 2006 - Arashi launch a tour around Japan called Arashi Summer Tour 2006 Arashic Arachic Arasick Cool & Soul * 31 July 2006 - Arashi campaign to make the tour 3 countries (South Korea, Taiwan, and Thailand) in a single day using a private jet plane named "Jetstorm. * 7 October 2006 - Concert Arashi in Thailand canceled due to the coup d'etat. Discography Singles # "A ra shi" (3 November 1999) # "Sunrise Nippon / Horizon" (日本Sunrise / Horizon) (5 April 2000) # "Typhoon Generation" (台風ジェネレーション-Typhoon-Generation) (12 July 2000) # "Kansha Kangeki Ame Arashi" (感謝カンゲキ雨嵐) (8 November 2000) # "Kimi no Tame ni Boku Ga Iru (君のために僕がいる) (18 April 2001) # "Jidai" (时代) (1 August 2001) # "A Day in Our Life" (6 February 2002) # "Nice na Kokoroiki" (ナイスな心意気) (17 April 2002) # "PIKA ☆ NCHI" (17 October 2002) # "Tomadoi Nagara" (とまどいながら) (13 February 2003) # "Hadashi No Mirai / Kotoba Yori Taisetsu na Mono" (ハダシの未来/言葉より大切なもの) (3 September 2003) # "PIKA ★ ★ NCHI Double" (18 February 2004) # "Hitomi no Naka no Galaxy / Hero" (瞳の中のGalaxy / Hero) (18 August 2004) # "Sakura sake" (サクラ咲ケ) (23 March 2005) # "Wish" (16 November 2005) - as the theme song drama series "Hana Yori Dango 1" # "Kitto Daijoubu" (きっと大丈夫) (17 May 2006) # "Aozora Pedal" (アオゾラペダル) (2 August 2006) # "Love so sweet" (21 February 2007) - as the theme song drama series "Hana Yori Dango 2" # "We Can Make It!" (2 May 2007) - as a serial drama theme song "Bambino" # "Happiness" (5 September 2007) - the theme song as a serial drama "Yamada Taro Monogatari" # "Step and Go" (20 February 2008) # "One Love" (June 25, 2008) - theme song of movie Hana Yori Dango Final # "Truth / Kaze no Mukou e" (27 August 2008) - theme song serial drama "Maou" & theme song for NTV's 2008 Olympic coverage # "Beautiful Days" (5 November 2008) - theme song serial drama "Ryusei no Kizuna" # "Believe / Kumori Nochi Kaisei - Yano kenta starring Ohno Satoshi" (4 March 2009) - the movie theme song for Yatterman and the theme song for "Uta no Oniisan" respectively Albums Studio albums # Ichigou Arashi No.1 ~ Arashi wa Arashi wo Yobu ~ (ARASHI No.1 〜嵐は嵐を呼ぶ〜) (24 January 2001) # Here We Go! (17 July 2002) # How's it going? (9 July 2003) # Iza, Now (いざッ, Now) (21 July 2004) # One (3 August 2005) # Arashic (5 July 2006) # Time (July 11 2007) # Dream 'A' Live (23 April 2008) Compilation albums #Arashi Single Collection 1999-2001 (16 May 2002) #5x5 The Best Selection of 2002 ← 2004 (10 November 2004) #All The Best! 1999-2009 (19 August 2009) Music background * PIKA ★ ★ NCHI Life is Hard dakedo Happy (30 October 2002) * Kiiroi Namida (4 April 2007) Category:ARASHI Category:Jun Matsumoto Category:Aiba Masaki Category:Sho Sakurai Category:Ninomiya Kazunari Category:Ohno Satoshi